supersentaiallfandomcom-20200214-history
Tensou Sentai Goseiger Episodes
The Gosei Angels Descend (February 14, 2010) Prior to invading the Earth, the Universal Annihilation Army Warstar's leader Month Doreiku deploys Dereputa of the Meteor to destroy the Heaven's Tower, the only way that the Gosei Angels can travel between Earth and the Gosei World. Once the tower is destroyed, Dereputa is attacked by one of the Gosei Angels who had been on Earth at the time: Gosei Red. ---- Ten days later, a boy named Nozomu is being teased by some of his peers for apparently stealing a journal. Though it was an honest mistake, Nozomu thinks he shouldn't apologize as a voice in his head said otherwise. He then watches a baby stroller begin to roll down a flight of stairs until it is stopped by the onwer of the voice: a young man who appeared inside a whirlwind. After he notices that a curious Nozomu saw him, the young man simply tells Nozomu to believe in himself pretend to ignore him. Before Nozomu can ask how the young man knows his name, he disappears, leaving behind a strange blank card. Elsewhere, a group of Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi start attacking until four Gosei Angels in black, yellow, blue, and pink fight them as the young man, Alata, joins them. However, he finds out he lost his Change Card as the others berate him while the blue Gosei Angel disperses the Bibi Soldiers with a Splash Card. Nozomu arrives to see the other four transform back into humans. While Alata is chewed out by Hyde, Agri, and Moune that without the card he can't use his power to fight as they are only Gosei Angels on Earth regardless of being apprentices, Eri then realizes they are being watched and uses a Gosei Card to bring Nozomu down to them as he gets the idea of who they are and what they are doing. Hyde prepares to erase Nozomu's memory of them to ensure their existence is not publicly revealed when Alata stops him, saying the boy is his friend and he can be trusted. The five leave Nozomu, who thinks about what he has been told when he realizes he still has the card with him. Sent to Earth by Month Doreiku, Mizōgu of the Clump begins his attack by forming giant balls of rubble to attack humans with. The Gosei Angels arrive to stop him, but all but Alata are trapped in smaller balls of rubble as he frees his friends. Witnessing Alata in action, Nozomu gives him back his card. With the Change Card back in Alata's possession, all five Gosei Angels transform into the Goseigers. Using their Gosei Blasters and Headders to destroy the Bibi Soldiers, they call upon their Gosei Weapons to attack Mizōgu, forming the Gosei Buster to finish off the Universal Insect Monster. After the fight, Alata finds Nozomu apologizing to Yuuta for the journal incident. However, the Gosei Angels' good mood is ruined by the arrival of Dereputa. The Fantastic Goseigers (February 21, 2010) After formally introducing himself and revealing Warstar's existence, Dereputa leaves, much to Alata's dismay. After Alata reveals that he has fought Dereputa, the Gosei Angels reflect on the legend of the Gosei Machines. Walking Nozomu home, Alata meets the boy's father Professor Shuichirou Amachi. As Eri and Hyde arrive to the site of Heaven's Tower, the Master Head attempts to contact them with a means to return to the Gosei World. Elsewhere, the Landick siblings battle the Universal Insect Monster Zaruwakku of the UFO and the Bibi Soldiers after they discover that Nozomu and several other people have been abducted. Contacting the other Gosei Angels, the Skick Goseigers arrive to aid them while Hyde manages to receive the Master Head's message. A solar flare that occurs once every 200 years will allow them to return to the Gosei World without the Heaven's Tower. Hyde arrives at the battle, finding the Landick siblings fighting with each other instead of fighting Warstar with the Goseigers of the Skick Tribe. He notifies the other Goseigers of the Master Head's message and then transforms to fight Zaruwakku. After Gosei Blue weakens Zaruwakku, he contacts the Master Head to say that they are staying on Earth. The Goseigers use the Gosei Buster to destroy Zaruwakku, freeing everyone. However, Buredoran of the Comet sends his Bibi Bugs to revive and enlarge Zaruwakku. The Goseigers' refusal to run away enables them to summon the Gosei Machines and battle Zaruwakku's UFO clones before forming Gosei Great to finish the monster off. After the fight, Hyde uses the Memorywash Card to erase the memories of everyone that was abducted to make sure that their mission remains secret. The Master Head watches on from the Gosei World, ruminating that things will not be easy for the Goseigers. Landick Power Divided (February 28, 2010) As the Skick Gosei Angels move in with Nozomu as his dad's astronomy assistants, the Landick siblings finish setting up camp in the mountainside before training. However, in the middle of training, the siblings get into an argument over Moune's fighting skills before sensing the attack from Yuzeikusu of the Ice & Snow. Gosei Yellow battles the Universal Insect Monster on her own before Gosei Black intervenes as the Skick Gosei Angels and Hyde arrive to fight the Bibi Soldiers. But after Gosei Yellow gets hurt when her Rockrush Card is deflected back at her, Gosei Black forces Yuzeikusu to fall back as the male Goseigers pursue before the Bibi Soldiers interfere. Later, Agri and Moune get into another argument over her using an imperfect Tensou Skill. In retrospect to what Nozomu's father said to him earlier, Alata suggests to the others that they move in with them at the Amachi Astronomical Institute. The Landick Goseigers refuse before Moune runs off to fight Yuzeikusu make herself look better to her brother. By the time she finds Yuzeikusu, she fights him in a battle she cannot win. Elsewhere, Agri looks for Moune as Alata offers his aid and helps him realize the importance of friends as they find Gosei Yellow. After Gosei Black convinces her to let them help, the Goseigers battle Yuzeikusu together by clipping the Universal Insect Monster's wings. Gosei Yellow wounds him before the team forms the Gosei Buster to finish the fight. The Bibi Bugs enlarge Yuzeikusu, and the Goseigers form Gosei Great to fight the Universal Insect Monster with the Snake and Tiger Headders before finishing him. Soon after, Hyde and the Landick Gosei Angels move into the Amachi Astronomical Institute.